Lazy Days
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray was interrupted by a sudden rush of what he could only describe as utter pleasure inside him, going straight to his lower half. He gasped and locked eyes with Juvia. Oh. What the actual fuck. [Spoilers Chapter 508]


**AN:** Status – still trying to figure out what the hell chapter 508 was. Lol Well, I was asked to write about Gray and Juvia being awake when Lacarde did his magic and came up with this. I hope it's alright. :)

 **#**

 **Lazy Days**

 **#**

It was funny how Gray couldn't stay too far away from Juvia since they woke up; she wasn't really complaining either, glancing his way every few moments as if to make sure he was there.

Gray wanted to snort at that: he had been through hell and if they were alone, he would've hugged her way longer than he did when he saw she was alive. All he wanted was to be back at their house, their bodies twined on their bed while lazing around all day long. His hand on her back and her head resting on his chest, talking about her plans for the day and soft chuckles when he touched a ticklish spot.

He would bring her back when the war was over. He would take her there for a vacation, just the two of them.

"…help Erza." Natsu said and everyone agreed, the sound bringing Gray back from his thoughts.

"Of course!" Juvia quickly agreed. "We need to-" She interrupted herself when there was a bright white light coming from the north, they covered their eyes with how intense it was.

"What the hell?" Gray muttered to himself, stepping instinctively in front of Juvia. He was still afraid she would get hurt and die again. No, that was _not_ gonna happen, not while he breathed.

There was a second of silence and then she heard a gasp from behind him and when he turned around, he saw that Juvia's body was emanating some kind of smoke, and she had a hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide and she tried her best to hug herself. His own eyes widened at the sight and when she closed her eyes and tried to muffle a sound, his blood ran cold inside his veins.

 _No, no, no_. All he could think about was how that magic was hurting her and she was going to die again right in front of him. Of course he wasn't going to be happy again so easily. Everything was so fragile.

Gray reached for her, one hand on her wrist, trying to get her hand off her mouth and the other around her waist. He didn't care at all that Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Charle were there; all that mattered was to not lose Juvia again.

"Juvia." He breathed, heart beating so fast, adrenalin rushing inside his veins and so much fear inside him he was almost losing his mind again. "What's wrong?" Juvia closed her eyes tighter, bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Juvia, _please_." Her knees gave in and if for not Gray holding her, she would've fallen on the ground, her body stiffening a second later. He kneeled with her.

He could hear Natsu and Lucy around them, confused, but he could feel his eyes water again. No, this wasn't happening. She couldn't be gone again, that time he didn't care, he wouldn't survive.

" _Juvia, please_." He didn't know if it was how his voice broke or the obvious begging, but she finally opened her eyes and Gray was even more confused.

The blue was a thin line around her dilated pupils, her breathing was fast and her eyes started to water a bit but it was what and how she spoke that made Gray realize what was happening. " _Gray-sama._ "

Oh, he had heard _that_ tone a lot when they were living together after they finally crossed the line and had each other in the most intimate way. He loved to hear his name like that: while she could barely breathe, shaking and losing her mind.

"What the hell?" Gray frowned and noticed how hot his skin suddenly felt, his body reacting to what he was seeing, perhaps? Even though it was _not_ the time. He looked down to his arms and there was smoke coming out of his skin as well. "What is hap-?"

Gray was interrupted by a sudden rush of what he could only describe as utter pleasure inside him, going straight to his lower half. He gasped and locked eyes with Juvia.

 _Oh_.

What the actual fuck.

Another wave hit him and both him and Juvia let out a moan at the same time, the noise coming from their friends was just background at that point. He understood (a bit) what was happening and if Juvia was any indication, fighting it didn't help at all.

Gray had enough grasp of his mind to lower Juvia on the ground as her body tensed just before he fell next to her, trying to resist but it was a lost fight.

 **#**

His mind was still fuzzy a minute after the sensations finally stopped and Gray was breathing hard on the ground, trying to think straight.

"Juvia, what the hell was _that_?" Gray heard Natsu's voice and sighed internally, knowing that he really should help Juvia explain what happened. Hell, what really happened? Because he was pretty sure he just experienced an orgasm out of nowhere.

How would he explain _that_? (He was so thankful, though, he didn't have a mess inside his pants because it would be a pain to deal with.)

The Ice Mage sat and saw that Juvia was still next to him, also seated, her legs close to her chest, arms hugging them even closer to her and her face was hidden. Shit.

"Shut up, Natsu." Gray groaned in annoyance.

"But what was-"

"I'll explain later but it has stopped now." Gray snapped at his friend, and sent the pink haired man a look Natsu understood. They had been fighting just a few minutes before, but they were still best friends, they still understood each other. "Just… give us a moment."

"Alright." Natsu nodded, grabbed Lucy by the hand and even after the blonde complained, he still pulled them away, to Gray's relief.

"Juvia?" Gray asked slowly, touching her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"They saw me." Came her horrified whisper. "Juvia doesn't know what happened, but it was… suddenly it felt _so_ good."

"I know." He agreed.

"And they saw me." Juvia moved her head just enough so she could peek at Gray with one eye. "Only _you_ ever saw me… like _that_." Gray noticed how the tip of her ears seemed to get red. "And _they_ saw me."

It wasn't Gray's favorite thing in the world how his friends had seen him, panting and groaning on the ground like a mindless person, but they couldn't have avoided.

"Look, I know you are embarrassed, but it's not our fault, whatever happened. Look at me." He asked and the turned a bit more so he could see her and damn it, her flustered face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His body started to have some ideas of its own and Gray knew it was no magic that time so he pushed it away. "It wasn't my proudest moment either, but… Shit, you are _alive_. I thought you died but here you are so I don't care anymore who knows about us, who approves or not. Besides, I bet they will want to forget they saw us when they understand what happened. And as long _Lyon_ didn't see your face, we are winning here. Really, he would be even more of a pain."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia tried not to, but she giggled and the sound made Gray's heart flutter inside his chest, his stomach turned with how close he had been to never hear that again.

"Come on." He cleared his throat, trying to focus. "We have to figure out what happened and see what's going on with Erza. Don't worry, I'll try to diverge Natsu and Lucy's attention from what happened as much as I can. Happy won't care and Charle probably flew back to Wendy by now."

Juvia finally stopped hiding and watched as Gray got up from the ground and offered her a hand to help her up. "Thank you." She whispered and offered him a smile.

Inwardly, Gray groaned in annoyance with how his stomach seemed filled with stupid butterflies.

"It's fine." He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. They started to walk towards their friends and Gray felt the need to tell her his plans. "Just so you know, we are taking a vacation when this is over. Let's go back home and let's hibernate there." Juvia looked at him in question. "Quiet lazy days. After today, we need lazy days and the only place I know we can get it, is in _our_ house. So, we are vacationing there." She seemed surprised and he wanted to kick himself. "I mean, this whole thing just reminded me how much I enjoyed _seeing you_ and-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped in horror, her face reddening again and Gray smiled. It was so great to see her have any reaction at all, just because she could, she was alive and it was all that mattered.

All Gray wanted now was to get to their lazy days and hold her for as long as he could. Yes, that was a good plan. He just needed to help save the world first.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, yeah. Chapter 508: The Orgasm Chapter. After we had the Boner Special I thought I wasn't going to get surprised with Mashima's ecchiness anymore. Well, I was wrong. Lol

I hope this was good and thanks for reading!

11/01/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
